Job search
by sailorcrisp
Summary: Sayaka wants Kyoko to help pay the bills. Problem is... Since Kyoko hasn't gone back to school, finding a job isn't as easy as it looks.


"So what's the job description?" Sayaka asks. "Hell if I know." Kyoko replies, lying down with her legs dangling off the couch. "Kyoko….." Sayaka groans. " You said you were going to take this seriously! You know you have to get a job. I can't pay for everything forever! If I knew I'd be lumped with you, I would've made a different wish with Kyubey…" Sayaka mutters running a hand through her hair.

"Oiii! Say what?" Kyoko growls out. "Exactly what I said. Now get your lazy behind off the couch and start looking for jobs." Sayaka replies while pushing Kyoko's legs off the couch and onto the floor.

"Fine, fine…. Such a stupid waste of time." Kyoko grumbles dragging her feet to the desk. Sighing, she drops down onto the chair and starts typing. "Ooooookaayyyy…..So Sayaka, what should I look for?"

"..." Sayaka gives Kyoko the scariest death stare she's ever seen. Kyoko laughs nervously. " I mean I have talent for dancing and eating. I haven't gone to school for a while, so it's not like I can show them my grades or anything."

"Well how about the game arcade then?" Sayaka suggests. "Yeah alright…. Let's see now…. Job requirements include….. Experience in computers, Good communication skills, able to answer phone enquires….." Kyoko's eyes shoot up "AT LEAST 2 YEARS PREVIOUS EXPERIENCE !? WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What? Seriously?" Sayaka asks incredulously walking to the computer. "You're kidding…Why would you need experience in that?"

"Well screw that. See? Told ya there's no point in looking." Kyoko says while putting a piece of pocky in her mouth. Sayaka sighs in defeat "Yeah…. Maybe we'll try again tomorrow. Good night Kyoko."

"Night Sayaka."

The next day, in another part of town, Homura, having just woken up, looks outside and noticed it was actually a nice sunny morning. "Perhaps a walk may help in clearing my head and creating a new strategy to defeating Walpurgisnacht…" she muses. As she's walking through the park, she notices Kyoko on her own in a tree. This in itself is nothing new. What got her interest was that Kyoko wasn't eating or at least holding something edible in her hand. She stands there in silence watching Kyoko with some amusement. She fights to keep a smirk off her face before asking "What seems to be troubling you Sakura-san?"  
"Huh? Whoa?! AHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoko yells as she loses her balance and falls out of the tree. "Godammit Homuraaaa..." Kyoko groans while rubbing her head. "What the hell was that for?" Kyoko looks up only to see Homura with her typical blank poker face stare. "You were brooding." Homura stated. "You weren't holding any food." She elaborated when Kyoko opened her mouth to speak. "I...oh. Yeah well Sayaka's trying to get me to work on a budget."

"Have you told her that is an impossible task?"

"Oii! I'm not that bad!"  
"Considering your stomach's reputation, I beg to differ." Homura deadpans. Kyoko stares at her for a few moments knowing that she's right and lets out a sigh.

"Again I ask, what seems to be troubling you Kyoko?"

"You actually called me Kyoko… Either you're starting to listen to us, or you're going soft."

"I'm merely doing this for your benefit. I know you don't take well to being called Sakura-san."

"What? So you expect a thanks or something?" Kyoko snaps. Homura stays silent. "Heh… I can never win with you huh Homura?" Homura just continues staring. Kyoko gives up, knowing Homura will stay poker faced until she either tells her, or that Madoka girl calls up.

"Sayaka wants me to get a job. She needs help with the bills and well… as you already know my appetite can literally eat away at any savings we have. We both know she is too noble and a self proclaimed hero of justice to even consider taking cash here or there. So I was just thinking where I could work as everything seems to want previous damn work experience!"

"Yes, it is always a catch twenty-two as they say." Homura responds. When Kyoko turns around, she sees she's in deep thought. "Yo Homura? Everything alright on your end?"

"Hmm…. Yes, I am fine. I may have a proposition for you. One that requires experience that you already have."

"Oh?" Kyoko says, already intrigued, yet confused. "Like what? I mean the only experience I've got is killing witches, scoring top in the arcade and beating up other magical girls."

Homura smirks, " Yes, I know. That is exactly what I'm looking for." Kyoko looks to her in surprise, mid-bite into her apple "Say what?! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Kyoko gets even more confused and surprised when she sees a smile- yes, a small smile, but nevertheless a smile- form on Homura's face. "No, I am quite serious. There is a witch called Walpurgisnacht on its way here- Mami and Kyubey already know- and I need your help in stopping it. I need the best and most experienced magical girls to help with this."  
"Huh, you're asking me to help you kill a witch? This witch must be quite the catch if you're asking for help."

"And paying you for it too." Homura reminded her. Kyoko regards Homura, her eyes deadly serious. "Why is it so important to you that I help you kill this witch? Sure, money is great and it is "a job" in a way, but what is so special about this witch that even you need help? The fact you're willing to pay makes it look like you're desperate. You should go to Mami. She'd do it for free."

Homura's expression returned to its usual cold demeanor, " Mami is a veteran, I'm not disputing that. I know she would do it for free, but I also know that she can't beat this witch. This arrangement I thought would be mutually benefiting to us both. If the three of us fight, then we should be able to beat it. Miki-san will be off your back and I can finally rest, knowing Madoka and her family are safe."  
"What do you mean? Are you saying that witch is gonna go after her?"

"No. Not her specifically. This witch is so large, it doesn't even require a barrier. It will destroy the city, including the evacuation shelters. I have seen the devastation it unleashes before. I do not want to see it again." Homura states before turning away from Kyoko's gaze.

"Homura…" Kyoko starts, "You're… actually serious about this? There really is a witch like that?!"

"Yes, just ask Kyubey." Homura replies, not bothering to turn around. Kyoko stays silent, contemplating her choices. Finally she walks up to Homura and slaps her on the shoulder. "Alright. Done deal Homura. Plus, I like Madoka… Bit of a strange girl, but cute. I'd hate to see this place levelled. It has some good ramen spots."  
"Thank you Kyoko. To show I am serious, here is your first paycheck." Homura says while handing over an envelope.  
"Hmm? WHAAAAAA?" She looks at Homura and then back at the paper in her hands. "How? What? How? I…" Kyoko struggles to speak, her eyes wide. "I have a wealthy background Kyoko and for the work this job entails, that amount is the least I can give you." Homura replies.

"A word of warning- It may not be best for Sayaka Miki to join us on this fight. She is not skilled enough and will most likely be killed." Homura states as she turns to leave, noticing Kyoko still staring at the paper. "Kyoko?"

"Huh? Yeah? What? Ah yeah, yeah, don't let the rookie get involved. No problem." Kyoko summarises giving Homura a thumbs up. Homura nods in approval. As she starts to walk away, Kyoko calls out to her. "Hang on a sec Homura!" When she turns back, she is greeted with a packet of pocky. "I figured, with this paycheck, the least you could have is the packet. I can buy at least a dozen more with this!"  
"It is unnecessary, but thank you regardless. Enjoy your paycheck Kyoko."

"Thanks to you too Homura! Now Sayaka can get off my back with job interviews. I rather fight witches any day…" Homura snorts in amusement, " I agree with you. It is best you head back. Walpurgisnacht will be here in a week. I will arrange a meeting with Mami. Be there."

"Heh, yeah you've got it "boss". Plus, I never say no to Mami's cakes! It's been ages!"  
"Good. Goodbye Kyoko Sakura."  
"See ya Homura!"

Kyoko walks through the door to Sayaka's apartment humming happily to herself and plops down on the sofa just as Sayaka walks out of her room. "Kyoko? Where have you been?"

"Relax Sayaka…. Believe it or not, I just scored myself a job!"  
"What?! That's great news, but who, what and where?" Sayaka asks. Kyoko stretches out on the sofa getting more comfortable. "Believe it or not, it was Homura Akemi-"  
"The transfer student?" Sayaka interrupts "But how- owwww! Kyoko!" Sayaka yells rubbing her head while watching the apple roll back to Kyoko.

"That's what happens when you interrupt me 'Rookie'. Anyway, basically, she found out about my dilemma and decided to help out. Apparently she comes from a rich-arse background." Kyoko concludes biting into the apple.  
"What kind of job is it though?" Sayaka asks, mildly curious. Kyoko grins at her. "If you can get your arse into gear and can get close to even beating me in five days time, then I'll tell you. Are you up for some serious training? Rookie?" Sayaka is fully aware that Kyoko is taunting her and she is more than eager to wipe that smirk off that redhead's face. With a grin of her own, Sayaka replies "Challenge accepted."

 **A/N: No flames please, but constructive criticism is always appreciated! :D**


End file.
